Clases de ciclismo
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Todos los chicos de raimon salieron a tomar un paseo en bicicleta. Todos menos uno... Fubuki.  "Vamos a mi casa" Inciste Aphrodi.  "¿Pero que vamos a hacer?"  "Tu solo sígueme"  Quien fuera a pensar que aprender a andar en bicicleta diera tanto miedo.
1. Te voy a enseñar

-_I beleve I can fly-_ Canto para si Afuro Terumi. No lo izo muy fuerte ya que le avergonzaba un poco que lo escucharan –_I Belive I can touch the sky_- Era una suave interpretación de la versión original. Se introdujo lentamente en Raimon, no había escuela, pero buscaba a sus amigos en caso de que estuvieran practicando.

El aire soplo cuando llego junto a la cancha –Hm- Exclamo. Estaba vacio, pero por lo menos se había tomado una caminata agradable –Oh- Dijo casi en un suspiro al divisar a alguien sentado en el borde de la colina junto a la cancha. Se acerco a aquella persona solitaria, para descubrir que era aquel chico que una vez deseo ayuda –Hola Fubuki- Saludo con su melodiosa voz.

-Oh… Hola Aphrodi- Dijo al ¿Deprimido?

-Dime… ¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pues… ellos… fueron a hacer un recorrido en bicicleta- Respondió triste.

-Ya veo- Se sentó junto a el –Originalmente venia para pasar un rato con ustedes. Supongo que será en otra ocasión.

-Sí, tal vez.

-Pero lo que me intriga en realidad- Dijo mirándolo –Es por que no estas con ellos.

-Mmm… pues yo…- Suspiro –No se andar en bicicleta- Ese comentario le abrió los ojos con asombro al rubio.

-Vaya… eso es algo- Comento intrigado. Se mantuvo unos segundos pensando, mientras que Fubuki abrazaba sus piernas y miraba al lejano río –Ven- Dijo con sencillez parándose.

-¿A a dónde?- Pregunto extrañado.

-A mi casa claro. Párate- Ordeno ya algo lejos del alvino –Que mi casa no esta tan cerca de la escuela- Se alzo rápidamente para poder seguirle el paso.

-¿Pero para que vamos allí?- Pregunto con cierta curiosidad, sin entender el porque.

-Tu solo sígueme…

-Gracias por traerme a tu casa Aphrodi- Dijo desanimado, pero con sinceridad –Creí que estaría solo todo el día.

-Oh, tu descuida- Contesto con amabilidad, mientras seguía buscando algo en el garaje.

-Vaya tu casa es realmente grande- Dijo Fubuki admirando el enorme lugar.

-A juzgar por la enorme familia que tengo era de esperarse- Dijo desde adentro del garaje.

-¿Tienes muchos hermanos?- Pregunto curioso ante la inmensidad de la mansión.

-Am… de hecho, soy hijo único. Pero cuando era pequeño, la familia acostumbraba a vivir toda junta. Tú sabes… tíos, abuelos, primos, si no cuentas que los secundarios también. Pero las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo… y ahora solo somos mis padres y yo- Concluyo saliendo del lugar, cubierto de polco por toda sus pantalones y camiseta blanca.

-¿Y que es lo que buscas?- Pregunto curioso asomándose adentro.

-Esto- Dijo jalando algo con bastante dificultad.

-¿Un una una bici?- Pregunto atónito.

-Eso parece- Complemento divertido, le dio el objeto a su amigo, para introducirse nuevamente al polvoroso lugar.

-¿Pe pero para que?- Pregunto confundido.

-Fubuki- Dijo firmemente mientras salía con otra bicicleta -…voy a enseñarte a andar en bicicleta.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡No puedes enseñarme a montar una bicicleta! ¡Me niego, no puedes obligarme!- Grito de explicito ya que estaban en la cochera de la mansión.

-¿Y quien dice?- Pregunto con plena tranquilidad, pero que transmitieron a Fubuki un escalofrió de temor.

-Pues… pues… No me voy a subir- Trato de sonar desafiante, pero era mas como inseguro.

-Tiempo- Alzo sus dedos para tronarlos –Celestial- Para Fubuki lo que sucedió fue que de la nada, una cinta adhesiva apareció en las manos de Afuro, tensándole los nervios –Mira Fubuki, no quieres obligarme a pegarte las manos al manuvlio- Dijo de la manera más suave y seria que existía. Definitivamente sabía como ser ambiguo.

-¿Y los frenos?- Pregunto como excusa de saber como pararía.

-Supongo que se lo dejaremos a la suerte- Respondió con una sonrisa. El más joven de los dos, se acababa de enterar que Aphrodi era capas de muchas cosas, y no quería contradecirlo.

-Vamos Fubuki, pedalea- Animo el rubio empujando la bicicleta, en la cual su amigo ya se había montado.

-Eso ago, eso ago- Respondió nervioso, bamboleándose por todas direcciones. Recordó lo que Afuro le dijo…

_-Mira, la bicicleta se parece al fútbol. Te puedes caer y lastimar, pero lo importante es que te pares enseguida. Además, confía en mi, yo estaré detrás de ti por si pierdes el equilibrio._

Una vez el termino en una camilla de hospital por culpa del fútbol, eso quería decir que le podía pasar lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse en el camino.

-Fubuki, pareces una gelatina, estate mas firme- Exigió. Realmente Iván muy lento. Después de una larga hora, el principito del hielo logro mantener el equilibrio. Sin temblar, pedaleando constantemente, y en línea recta.

-¡Aphrodi! ¡Mira no me tambaleo!- Exclamo cual niño pequeño.

-Me alegra Fubuki… ahora tu solo- Dijo soltándole la espalda.

-¡Nonono espera!- Se tambaleo un poco y puso los pies en la tierra. El alto rubio suspiro.

-Descuida, así se aprende- Cayo en la cuenta de que iba a ser un largo día.

El atardecer ya los acompañaba, estaba anocheciendo. Fubuki ya había aprendido a andar por su cuenta. Pero solo en terrenos planos y rectos, mañana seria un nuevo nivel.

-Eres una persona muy desconfiada- Complemento riendo Afuro.

-Hey, es más difícil aprender a mi edad.

-Sí, ya lo creo- Suspiro complacido –Es todo por hoy. Si mañana no estas aquí a las 10 te voy a ir a buscar- Amenazo sonriente.

-Aphrodi, tu modo de amenazar da miedo- Le confeso Fubuki.

-Supongo que así es mejor- Se pararon de el suelo de la cochera –Te veo mañana- Se despidió sonriente.

-Si, claro- Meneo su mano al mismo tiempo que se alejaba.

**Abril: Solo les digo que mañana Fubuki sufrirá jaja. Bueno, es un decir. ¿No les fascina como se pone Aphrodi? Jaja.**

**Comenten por favor!**

**Asta pronto! **


	2. ¿Así se siente?

-Las 10 exactas- Complemento Aphrodi echándole una mirada a su reloj –Me sorprendes.

-Si, bueno… me gusta ser puntual- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero la verdad era otra; tenía miedo de que si llegaba un poco tarde su amigo le fuera a hacer algo… uno nunca sabe.

-Bien. Primero vamos a practicar lo que aprendiste, por lo general uno toma un poco de desconfianza al día siguiente. Después de eso te enseñare a girar sin que te caigas- Le informo mientras se acercaban a las bicicletas, que ya estaban preparadas frente a la cochera.

-De acuerdo- Asintió Fubuk. Y bueno, las preediciones del llamado dios resultaron ser bastante ciertas, estaba temblando como gelatina otra vez, pero después de un rato mejoro de maravilla.

-Perfecto- Soltó Aphrodi –Ahora a girar- Declaro montándose sobre la otra bicicleta. Fubuki no entendía por que debía enseñarle eso, no era cosa del otro mundo… ¿O si? –Mira Fubuki, cuando des la vuelta tienes que inclinarte levemente a donde vallas a tornar- Dijo haciendo esto sin avanzar, quedándose en el mismo punto -No te bambolees y no trates de poner los pies en la tierra o te caerás. Se firme y seguro- Dijo como si no fuera nada, pero con tantas instrucciones uno necesitaría lápiz y papel.

-No creo que batalle- Declaro con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio giraba la cabeza para mostrar una cara de preocupación a espaldas de Shiro.

-Claro, como tu digas- Le devolvió el amable gesto cuando lo miro de nuevo.

-Fubuki…- El adolorido chico giro la cabeza para poder mirarlo, tenia una expresión entre decepcionada y rendida.

-¿Si?- Pregunto como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Te dije que si tratabas de poner los pies en la tierra te caerías. Suspiro y le ofreció gentilmente la mano, no sin antes quitarle la bicicleta de encima. El pobre etaba desparramado en el suelo con bastantes raspones.

-Descuida, no lo volveré a hacer- Si claro… como si Afuro fuera tan tonto. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos en los que Fubiki caía y caía al tratar de dar una vuelta. Pero finalmente lo logro.

-De todas las personas del mundo, no había conocido a nadie que tardara tanto en aprender a dar una vuelta- Admitió con una sonrisa sincera pero cansada.

-Supongo que ya acabamos- Dijo feliz por haber concluido sus clases de ciclismo, realmente habían sido un reto. Pero de un momento a otro una carcajada exploto. Era Aphrodi que se sostenía el estomago por el dolor de la risa.

-Que ingenuo eres Fubuki- Dijo después de calmarse un poco. ¿Qué ingenuo? Esto sonaba muy mal, pensó el defensa-delantero mordiéndose el labio inferior, inundado en la preocupación.

-¿Listo?- Pregunto Aphrodi.

-Supongo- Respondió inseguro. Hace ya un rato, su amigo le explico que es lo que tenía planeado hacer; darían un recorrido en algo muy parecido a un bosque, aun que no fuera eso.

-Pues vamos- Ordeno pedaleando y después de el, lo siguió el otro –Recuerda- Dijo Aphrodi –Si quieres frenar y vas de bajada frena con el derecho; ese es el que frena la llanta de atrás. Si vas de subida, frena con el izquierdo; que es el que frena la de adelanta. Si lo haces al revés te puedes caer eh irte de boca o de espalda ¿Entendido?

-Si- Asintió grabándose el mensaje para que no pasara alguna desgracia.

-Recuerda también- ¡¿Recordar más? –Que si me quieres decir algo no debes mirarme, mantén la vista en el camino o te puedes caer- Te caerás, te caerás, te caerás. Que acaso no sabía decir otra cosa. Bueno… al menos era mejor que decir te romperás los huesos del cuerpo y terminaras en el hospital.

Finalmente llegaron al dichoso camino que Aphrodi había mencionado; poseía una ancha calle pavimentada en la que no circulaban loa autos con frecuencia, a la izquierda había un río que tenia unos inmensos árboles de una imponente altura a los lados, y a la derecha había; ranchos, casas pequeñas, largos eh interminables muros de terrenos. El viento soplaba con delicadeza y el lugar transmitía un sentimiento de paz. Al menos la suficiente como para que Fubuki se calmara un poco.

En el recorrido de el largo y hermoso camino, platicaban y reían (Principalmente de cosas que le pasaban a Fubuki)

-Ya no puedo más Aphrodi, me palpitan las piernas- Dijo exhausto.

-No seas débil, si paramos hace 5 minutos- Río ampliamente el joven.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente llegaron al final del camino, donde empezaba la terraceria (**Abril: Para los que no saben, esta palabra significa un camino; no pavimentado, lleno de piedras. Total fuera de la civilización)** Donde Aphrodi declaro que descansarían para ya regresar. Estaban empapados en fatiga y sudor, incluso el rubio que era el que más experiencia poseía.

-Vaya… asía bastante que no andaba en bicicleta, admito que me canse mucho- Dijo jadeando un poco.

-Imagínate yo…- Se quejo el otro tratando de recuperar el aire. Tomaron un muy prolongado descanso en el cual ninguno de los dos hablo, no había necesidad; con la naturaleza en cada rincón, el susurro del agua, las melodías de las aves, el viento… no se necesitaba nada más. Miraron al cielo; definitivamente no era como el de ayer; soleado. Se había nublado; pero era esa clase de nubes perfectas, que no permiten que el sol penetre pero sin embargo las cosas resplandecen, es esa clase de sol que provoca que los humanos no producieran sombra, era neutral y fresca.

-Ya es hora- Declaro Aphrodi parándose del césped.

-¿Ya?- Pero si esta genial aquí ¿No podemos quedarnos más?- Pregunto desanimado.

-Lo se, pero pronto se ara de noche y no podemos tomarnos el lujo de volver a oscuras cuando hay riesgo de que llueva o nos perdamos- Declaro deseando igualmente que esos momentos de paz no terminara.

-Esta bien- Cedió Fubuki mientras se paraba.

-Eh aquí la parte buena- Informo con una suave sonrisa, la que siempre usaba –La mejor parte del camino es el retorno, uno no tiene que pedalear, solo sentarse y disfrutar- El más joven correspondió con una sonrisa.

Montaron las bicicletas y permitieron ser llevados como plumas en el aire. El camino fue suave, al principio Fubiki no soltaba el freno, estaba frenético (Otra vez) las pequeñas bajadas lo asustaban y causaban pavor. Aphrodi se estaba hartando de no ser escuchado.

-Presta atención Shiro Fubuki- Dijo con seriedad y un notable enojo en la voz –Si no sueltas los frenos **aun que sea un poco** yo te obligare- Ya había insistido anterior mente, pero esa era **una **verdadera amenaza, el albino trago saliva y fue soltándolos poco a poco (Claro no totalmente o terminaría estampado contra la pared, algún árbol, o el rió) fue adquiriendo mas confianza como era de esperarse. Y ahora si… dejaron ser llevados con suavidad. Después de un rato Fubiki respiro con tranquilidad de aire, seguían sin hablar, era un dulce silencio. Miro a su compañero, este observaba sonriente a los cambiantes colores del cielo, teniendo sumo cuidado de mirar el camino de vez en cuando.

-Oye Aphrodi… ¿Así se siente volar?- Pregunto de la nada. El rubio lo miro perplejo ante la cuestión, desobedeciendo su propia regla pero el estaba justificado tenía experiencia, sonrío después de un momento.

-Si, algo así. Solo que… cuando uno vuela, el cuerpo no toca nada. Pero en general… si, es muy parecido. Como te sientes ligero, como si no existiera nada, como el viento te golpea el rostro…

-Debe ser fascinante poder volar- Complemento con una sonrisa.

-Si que lo es- Después de este comentario, Fubuki cerro los ojos eh intento imaginar como se sentiría tener alas y surcar los aires.

-¡Fubuki no cierres los ojos!- Grito Aphrodi alarmado, provocando que este los abriera justo antes de salirse de ruta eh ir directo a la banqueta y terminar en el río.

-Disculpa creo que me deje llevar- El rubio suspiro aliviado ante el posible desastre.

Con el tiempo, el cielo se había puesto más y más oscuro, la lluvia amenazaba con caer y ya casi no quedaban señales del sol. Las nubes relampagueaban sin provocar sonido, pero Shiro estaba preocupado de que lo hicieran. Aun que ya había superado su doble personalidad, seguía teniéndole cierta fobia a los sonidos fuertes. Sería mejor apresurarse y llegar.

Inevitablemente, pequeñas eh inofensivas gotitas se desprendieron de los cielos, esto se pondría peligroso; una carretera mojada era muy peligrosa para un principiante, incluso para un experimentado. No mucho después la intensidad de la lluvia aumento un poco.

Y sucedió…

¡TRUMP!

Fubiki no tuvo tiempo de pensar, cerró fuertemente los ojos ante el estallido del trueno y en un segundo perdió el control, solo alcanzo a escuchar un lejano…

_-¡Fubuki no cierres los ojos!- _Todo permaneció oscuro.

-¿Por que creen que Fubuki no haya venido al entrenamiento?- Pregunto Endo secándose las greñas llenas de agua con una toalla, el agua los había atacado en medio del entrenamiento.

-No lo se, solo espero que este bien- Respondió Haruna con preocupación. Goenji miro los oscuros cielos; relampagueantes eh indescifrables. Sabía lo que esto podía significar para su amigo.

El cielo estallo en otro relámpago, asustando un poco a la mayoría de los jugadores y las managers. La puerta del club de fútbol rechino y todos gritaron alarmados ante la alta figura; estaba completamente obscura la silueta y tenía una enorme joroba que se inclinaba en su hombro derecho, tras de el la negrura y los relámpagos no ayudaban a la escena. Cuando un relámpago ilumino el cielo volvieron a gritar al captar la sangre sobre las manos de la sombra…

Muchos se abrasaban entre si, algunos temiendo en que seria su ultimo día de vida, otros preparados para enfrentar lo que fuera, pero nadie esperaba lo que se encontrarían a continuación… La jorobada sombra dio un paso hacia delante permitiendo que la luz del club iluminara su zapato.

-¡Es el fin!- Grito Megane escurriendo en lágrimas. Finalmente le hombre se mostró, todos lo miraron perplejos y sorprendidos; era Aphrodi, se veía agotado, en su espalda descansaba un lastimado y sangriento Fubuki, su blanca ropa estaba toda manchada. Esbozo una nerviosa y sutil sonrisa.

-Puedo explicarlo…

**Abril: ¿Y bien les gusto? A mi me gusto mucho la ultima parte, pero no dejen de seguirme que no es el ultimo capítulo.**** La descripción del camino la saque de un lugar a donde yo voy a andar con mi papá, es muy tranquilo. Y descuidaren, el próximo será muy corto y espero subirlo hoy, si no, mucho, mucho después. Solo es broma… espero. **


	3. Tal estudiante, tal maestro

Todos inhalaron aire alarmados al ver la escena.

-Puedo explicarlo…- Aseguro tratando de sonreír con un notable nerviosismo, definitivamente no quería que lo tacharan por algo que no era. Todos se acercaron rápidamente para poder ayudar; Endo y Goenji bajaron al inconciente de Fubuki de la espalda de Aphrodi, su supuesta "Joroba" Los dos chicos tenían empapados hasta los huesos –Descuide, esta bien- Confirmo el rubio sentándose cansado en el suelo, por que sinceramente (A pesar de su aspecto) no estaba nada ligero y cargarlo un trayecto tan largo no era fácil.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Pregunto Kido algo alarmado como todos.

-Yo…- Pensó inseguro antes de responder, se miro las ensangrentadas ropas blancas manchadas de sangre y suspiro –Enseñe a Fubuki a montar la bicicleta- Todos sorprendidos ante su respuesta lo miraron, recordarían marcar en su lista 2No tomar clases de ningún tipo con Aphrodi" Uno nunca sabe.

-¿Pero como pudo terminar así?- Pregunto Aki, con aun preocupación. El delantero no pudo más que suspirar y relato los dos días que obligo (Por decirlo así) a Fubuki a aprender. Relato el asunto del relámpago…

_El cielo rugió cual tambor y sin poder evitarlo, Shiro cerro los ojos cual compuertas. Aphrodi alarmado tuvo que gritar._

_-¡Fubuki no cierres los ojos!- Pero ya era muy tarde la bicicleta de el albino se salio de curso bajo del camino pavimentado metiéndose directo en la tierra y chocando contra una piedra que provocaría que se desbalanceara y golpeara el costado se su cuerpo contra un árbol delgado. Y como si fuera reflejo Afuro giro con un movimiento brusco pero el asfalto hizo patinar las ruedas, su cara se estampo contra el suelo pero se paro inmediatamente -¡Fubuki! ¡Fubuki!- Lo llamo algo desesperado. Se hinco junto a el para darse cuenta de que se había rasgado todo el costado que golpeo el árbol…_

-Termine llevándolo en mi espalda hasta aquí, rogué a los dioses que estuvieran entrenado, por que no tengo ni la menor ida de donde vive- Concluyo sobandose el brazo izquierdo por el cansancio, tenía mucho sueño.

-Y que hiciste con las bicicletas- Pregunto Kageyama como si le hubieran contado una historia para dormir y eso importara más que un desgarrado Fubuki -Las deje por allí, solo espero que no se las roben- Comento. Aki y Haruna escucharon con atención mientras curaban las heridas del joven. Todos lo miraron cuando empezó a murmurar algo en sus sueños. ¿Qué quería decir?

-_No volveré a aceptar una invitación a la casa de Aphrodi_- Todos los presentes rieron ante el comentario, pero para cuando miraron a el rubio… estaba completamente dormido. A decir verdad, enseñarle a un niño como Fubiki no era fácil, pero tener un maestro como Aphrodi no podía pan comido; total, tal estudiante, tal maestro…

**Abril: Me siento tan triste… ¡NADIE QUIERE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS! Eh estado mirando la votación en mi poll, y a nadie le parece gustar "fuiste muy estúpida" ¡Que triste!**

**Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué tal? ¿Le falto algo? No se… pero quiero agradecer a los que me comentaron en la historia y un poco a los que no (Ya se que da mucha flojera poner comentarios…) **

**Agradesco ****cristy-chan****, ****Claire Beacons****, ****Fubuki-kun****, ****Zero59Mine****, ****badgirlanime****, ****Mademoiselle le Chat**** y ****Hikari Kokoa****. ****A todos les pido disculpas por tardarme y de paso les tengo que decir que no podré escribir mucho por que tengo mucha tarea acomunada. Pero lo que subiré mas pronto será posiblemente el siguiente capítulo de "El llamar del pasado" se llama "Una noche en sun garden" si preguntan por que este y no los de la votación es por que me hice una cuenta en debiant art y subí unas imágenes de Gaze y Suzuno, si tienen tiempo échenles un vistazo mi cuenta es "****Mymulticoloreyes" y pronto subiré una imagen de Haruna y Demonio y otra de Demonio y Rushe. Si las ven no sean malos que no pinto muy bien.**

**No recuerdo haber puesto tanto comentario en ninguna historia. Bueno… ni modo. Espero les gustara y me despido con un gran:**

**¡CIAO!**

**P.D. Lo de tal estudiante tal maestro se refiere a que son iguales.**

**P.P.D. Miren son las 12:39 de la noche, cumplí lo dicho n.n**


End file.
